Attack of the Gribbler
by J A McCollough
Summary: The newly regenerated 12th doctor sets off to meet Marilyn Monroe. But gets the co-ordinates a little off... way off.
1. A few more radishes

"A few more radishes if you please Hannah!" called the voice of Mr Merrywether, the master of the house. Hannah was a maid in the local tavern, Ye Olde Bad Wolfe. She idly stood up and walked through the low doorway to the back lot, carrying a bucket as she walked. Her hands were sore from peeling potatoes and the blisters on her foot from walking to market that morning were causing her excruciating amounts of pain.

Hannah was a young girl, just come of age, and had travelled from Doncaster to get work in London Town at the beginning of the year. 1864. Untold riches awaited her, or so she had thought. As it happened she was stuck working as a servant for the greedy owner of the local drinking hole.

She was short, with long brown hair, and bright blue eyes that flashed a brilliance, showing there was more to her than just a simple servant.

She dumped the bucket on the ground and began sorting through the radishes in the case beside her. Mr Merrywether would want the big, juicy ones, not the small ones that lay on the top. There was no way of doing this without getting her hands dirty. She rolled up her sleeves and delved her hands into the barrel.

Suddenly she heard the oddest sound, it made her jump, spilling radishes everywhere.

"Oh No!" She cried, "Stupid noise!"

Then it sounded again, this time closer. It sounded as if a cat was being dragged down a piano string. What could be making such a sound?

But no sooner had she wondered, than a large blue box appeared in front of her from thin air. At first she thought she might be hallucinating, maybe she was allergic to radishes or something. But then a tall man with floppy brown hair poked his head out of the box.

He was around six foot, and his hair flopped down his head like it was a wig that didn't quite fit. He wore a long, dark brown coat. which was worn at the bottom, possibly the result of an awful lot of running. Underneath he had a pair of dark striped trousers in a grey colour, a black waistcoat and a royal green cravat. Poking out from beneath the long coat was the tips of a purple smoking jacket, left open so it was barely showing. The Man looked at Hannah, eyeing her through his spectacles.

"Ooh." He said, with a puzzled expression "You're not Marilyn Monroe... are you?"

Hannah blinked...

"Oh dear me, I've done it again, i always press 5 instead of 2, big fingers you see"

He grinned and wiggled his fingers. Hannah sat down on the barrel of radishes, not sure what to say.

"Mind you..." Said the Man "If I'm right, and I usually am... There do seem to be rather strong alien signs coming from this area in time and space. Hmm, thats unusual"

He pulled out a stick of metal with a blue light on it, pressed a button and the light lit up, it was accompanied by a strange buzzing sound.

"Strange... sonic screwdriver can't pick up anything, but theres a definite none human smell around this place." The Man looked at his rist, there was no watch, but he grinned anyway and said cheerfully, "I've got time, care to show me around miss, err?? What was your name again?"

Hannah eyed the man carefully, standing up slowly, "I'm Hannah Sir."

"Hannah! Nice! I had a pet cat called Hannah once, ooh, long time ago. Turned out to be a male in the end... Yeah. What year is this Hannah?"

She paused, before saying slowly, "1864 sir"

The Man grinned "Ooh 1869, good year, good wine that year, not that i drink myself, nothing but tea for this old body. I'm The Doctor by the way, pleased to meet you Hannah"

He put out his hand for her to shake, she did so slowly, and carefully.

"Don't worry, i won't bite." He said smiling warmly

She shook his hand and smiled, he seemed like a nice man.

"It's not that Sir, it's just-" She started, but The Doctor Interrupted.

"Oh please don't call me Sir. Sorry, Go on..."

She smiled again, and continued "I'm a servant, I'm not used to being treated nicely, and offered to shake hands with someone in a higher class."

The Doctor laughed to himself quietly, "Hannah, I'm not in any class, and I'm certainly not your boss, so enough of the Sir. Just think of me as a mate eh? Now how about that tour..."

The was a loud crash and a hole appeared in the wal of the Tavern. Where the bricks once stood there was a small man, with a trunk in place of his nose and horns. He looked like a cross between an elephant and a troll.

"No?! No way?! Hannah, I think we better run, not to seem forward but take my hand!"

She grabbed The doctor's hand and they ran through the door away from the strange creature. Hannah's mind spinning.


	2. Graveyard Dash

The Doctor pulled Hannah through the tavern, passing the common drunkards of a Monday Night. However, unlike usual, they were sat silently. Still. Where was the usual banter, laughter, and sing-song? Could this be connected to the strange creature that they were running from?

As they passed the bar Hannah caught a glimpse of her boss Mr Merrywether, or rather what was left of him. There was a large circular hole in the middle of his forehead, revealing a hollow hole where his brain should sit. Hannah gasped in fear and slowed to see if he was still breathing.

"He's dead Hannah, theres no time to explain now, keep running or you'll be the same."

He pulled her arm, almost removing it from its socket, and raced out of the door and onto the streets.

"Hallowed ground, we need hallowed ground!" He shouted, circling, looking at his surroundings.

Hannah thought for a second, struggling to comprehend what she had just seen.

"St Mary's has a graveyard, it's a block down that way" she said, pointing down the street.

Without a word, the doctor grabbed her hand once more and pulled her off again at a blinding pace. The creature burst out of the door behind them and shot a yellow beam of light in Hannah's direction, narrowly missing her and shooting a hole in a nearby building, leaving a hollow hole in the wall, revealing several scantily clad women and some upper class gentlemen.

Without looking back Hannah raced forward with the doctor, his long coat billowing behind him in the wind. They pelted round the corner, Hannah's heart thumping out a beat in her chest, he breathing so heavy she felt like she would certainly collapse any second.

The burst through he gates of the Cemetery, and the doctor slammed them behind himself, drawing out his sonic screwdriver once more and waving it at the gates until they locked themselves.

"How did you do that?!" Hannah said, puzzled, cold, and terrified.

"Sonic screwdriver, very good with doors." The doctor said. He said it in a bright voice, but there was an air of seriousness in his face. He was worried.

He stepped back and looked at the gates, checking they were secure.

"I presume tonight is Monday, the 31st of October yes?" He said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course it is," Hannah said, shivering, "What are you?!" she added, now shouting.

The Doctor looked taken aback, but before he could answer, the creature was at the gates. It shot its Yellow Beam, but it bounced back at the gates. Like an invisible forcefeild was preventing it from shooting into the graveyard. As it bounced back it hit the creature, leaving a perfectly round hole in its chest. For a moment the creature looked down at the hole, then it fell to the ground, crumbling as if made of nothing bust dust, until there was nothing where the creature had once stood.

"Right, that's that done." The doctor said, smiling again. "Where were we?" He said, walking back up to Hannah.

Hannah's eyes widened, and she slapped the Doctor hard across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" The doctor gasped.

"How can you be so cheery? what was that thing?! Whatever it was, it's done something to the people in the Tavern, it killed Mr Merrywether! It tried to kill us, and you just stand here smiling!" She shouted, still shaking violently.

"Yes. Your right, I'm sorry, sit down, you deserve some explanation." He said, urging her to a nearby bench and sitting down next to her, He too his long coat off and wrapped it round her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, smiling "Sorry I slapped you, it's just, what was that thing?"

The doctor rubbed his chin once more.

"That, Hannah, was a Gribbler. A nasty one at that. Gribblers are creatures from the Snarchlack galaxy; they inhabit the desert moon of Pun'Kha. They can actually stoe ten gallons of water by compressing the atoms into their horns. Brilliant piece of evolution there, I-" He stopped, seeing her puzzled expression, "Thing is, they're lazy. They hate having to work to survive. Since the beginning of the human race they've been attempting to steal this planet and use you all as slaves. Thats where Halloween comes from. As they've attacked many times through the years, they've got themselves a reputation. I've met them before. I managed to create a virus in their own DNA which means they can't set foot on Hallowed ground, or indeed in this Galaxy except on this date alone, brilliant bit of work on my part If I do say so, fits with the whole Halloween myth too."

Hannah was trying to understand, "So, we just stopped they're attack right?"

The Doctor grimaced, "No. That was a foot soldier, sent to gather a few Men to host the Attack. Gribblers are notorious cowards; they prefer getting others to do their fighting for them. Those men in the Tavern have been placed under their control..."

Hannah looked scared once more, the true meaning of the Doctor's words were sinking in.

"So, how do we free them."

The Doctor smiled, "You are Brilliant! All this danger going on and you're still thinking about other people. I knew you were worth saving. But yes, that is the question. It's simple hypnotic control, i can block the frequency from the TARDIS, that's my spaceship. But we need to get there without being killed by another one of those Gribblers."

Hannah stared at the doctor, "Spaceship? Doctor, who are you?"

The Doctor looked at her, and said calmly. "I'm a time lord. I'm from the Planet Gallery. I'm 915 years old, I'm freshly regenerated, and The TARDIS is my time travelling spaceship."

Hannah looked at him blankly.

"Whats the matter? Don't you believe me?" He said slowly.

Hannah laughed bluntly, "Doctor, tonight I've seen a small alien man that shot himself because of you. I'm about ready to believe anything you say."

The doctor grinned; "Good!" he said cheerfully, "Now, no time like the present, that Gribbler will have alerted his superiors. Onwards!"

He buzzed his screwdriver at the gate and pulled Hannah out into the street again.


	3. A Taste of Teleport

The Doctor and Hannah ran down the cold street, it was close to midnight now, and there was not a soul to be seen on the roads. The Door of a nearby pub bashed open, and several men walked out. They seemed to be sleep walking, although the doctor's sudden tightening of his grip on Hannah's hand made her realise this may not be the case.

"They're drones. The Gribbler must have already visited this Pub. Argh!" He said loudly, rubbing his brow.

He looked down at Hannah, eyeing her closely.

"What is it? Have i got something on my face? Apart from the muck i mean."

He smiled, "No Hannah, you look lovely. I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. But those drones will be looking for you, and a timelord. I can't let them find me or they'll have the power of eternal life in their hands to play with like dough. I need a genetic transfer."

Hannah looked puzzled "A what?" She began, but her question was answered immediately as the doctor leant down and pressed his lips against hers. Pulling her in closer a small jet of light passed between them and he drew out, leaving her awestruck.

"Wow!" She said, gazing at him like he was a god in human or at least human-like form. "i've never been kissed before, at least not by someone who washes more than once a year."

The doctor licked his lips thoughtfully. "Good Transfer, I should do that more often." Then he looked at her, suddenly aware of what he'd just said. "The Transfer I mean, not the, erm... yeah."

But there was no time for further explanation as the drones closed in, Slapping two small spheres onto The Doctor and Hannah's chests. In a flash of blue, the two of them vanished from the street.

They materialised in what looked like a giant sandpit. The doctor stuck his tongue out.

"Teleport!" He said grinning, "Old style teleport too~! You taste that iron? Haven't seen that since, well since the sontarans, UNIT. Long time ago, i was a different man. Literally"

He would no doubt have continued babbling had a Gribbler not appeared in front of them wearing a crown that appeared to be fashioned out of a bright pink pinapple.

"I am Lord Babington Snorlax of the Gribblonian race. I order you to state your intent."

The doctor knelt down, and came face to face with the tiny creature.

"Earth defence," He said, then he grinned "My middle name!"

The gribble spat in his face, then took a large hop backwards. The Doctor stood up, wiping the green saliva from his nose.

"OI! Play nicely Lord Bibbingly, or whatever it was."

"Babington!" ordered the Gribbler impatiently. His voice did not at all match his appearance, and he sounded like he should be a 6 foot cockney market vendor called Phil. This The Doctor took great delight in telling him with a grin.

"You are a timelord, you shall transport us to the TARDIS immediately." The Gribbler commanded in his deep voice.

"As you command" The Doctor answered quickly, mocking the Gribblers unsuited voice.

The Gribbler held out a small pad with digits on it, indicating ther doctor to input the co-ordinates. This he did without argument.

A blue flash surrounded the once more, Hannah held on to the doctor, afraid she might not be going with them. But sure enough she too was engulfed in light and reappeared inside a huge white room. Metallic and futuristic.

It was unlike anything Hannah had ever seen before. It was Huge in size, with a tall shining column in the centre surrounded by a circular table full of buttons, levers, and gears. On either side was a spiralling staircase, one leading upwards, the other downwards.

"Hannah! Welcome to the TARDIS!" said the Doctor, he looked down at the Gribbler in disgust "If you hadn't spat at me I might have welcomed you too!"

"This can't be the TARDIS!" said Hannah carefully, not sure if this was part of the doctor's plan or not. "I've seen the outside, its tiny, no bigger than a public toilet."

The Gribbler Laughed, "Puny Earth girl neglects to understand the principle of TARDIS technology. "

The Doctor scowled "Oi you! Don't be rude, Hannah the TARDIS is time lord technolody, bigger on the inside. Its so brilliant I can't possibly begin to explain. In fact, what mr Bobinog-"

"BABINGTON!" Screamed the Gribbler, his pineapple crown wobbling on his head.

"Oh Fine! What Mr BABINGTON! The doctor said, making the name as overstressed as possible, to mock the Gribbler King "What he doesn't understand is that in order to thwart his entire take over plans for another time, I just have to do this!"

He pushed a tiny white button on the console and a loud beep erupted from the Gribbler, accompanied by a flash of red.

"Systems failing!" said the Gribbler loudly "Drones regaining humanity, MISSION ABORT!"

He flashed a bright red, eliminated by the warning light and diasappeared.

Hannah stared at the doctor. "Is that it? Is he gone? Are they all gone?"

The doctor sighed, taking off his long jacket. "For now, they'll be back. They always are eventually" he said tiredly.

He fumbled with some of the controls, pressing a button and pulling the odd lever.

"Setting a course for Doncaster. You don't belong in a place like this Hannah, you better than this" He said with a warm smile.

Hannah smiled back slowly, thinking.

"I'm not stupid you know Doctor. I know you're not of this world, that you're not human. In fact I know it sounds stupid but i'm beginning to think you might be a time-traveller. Like in that book!"

The doctor acted shocked "time travel! What a ridiculous notion, why don't you look outside?"

Hannah walked steadily towards the doors, worried about what lay ahead. She opened them, light spilling into the room. Stepping outside, her immediate sense was the overpowering smell of chips. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she couldn't believe what she saw.

There were people, in absurd clothing, showing skin everywhere, metal carriages moving by themselves, and electric things everywhere. The doctor walked up behind her.

"Hannah, Welcome to Cardiff. Cardiff in the year 2009."

Hannah felt weak at the knees, she walked back into the TARDIS, for though it was other-worldly, it was more comforting, even familiar than what lay outside.

She sat thinking for almost ten minutes, then glanced up at the Doctor.

"It's brilliant" she said finally. "I love it."

He grinned, "Humans! HA!" he said, turning to one of the staircases, the one leading down.

"Doctor?!" Hannah said calling him back

The doctor popped up from behind the shining metallic banister "Yes?" he said cheerfully

"Can I come with you?" She said, looking worried, she was certain he would say no. What good could she be to a man like this?

"Naturally" The doctor said smiling. He beckoned her forward, and they walked down the stairs as the TARDIS dematerialised...


End file.
